Dark Shadows: 42
My name is Victoria Winters. 130 years ago, the love of a man and a woman built this mansion on the crest of Widows' Hill. Today, fear, distrust, and hatred have almost destoyed it. "Episode 42" is the untitled forty-second episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. It was directed by John Sedwick with a script written by Francis Swann. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, August 23rd, 1966. Starring Index Characters * Burke Devlin * Bill Malloy * Carolyn Stoddard * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * James Blair * Joe Haskell * Paul Stoddard * Sam Evans Locations * Maine :* Bangor ::* Bangor Pine Hotel :* Collinsport ::* Collinwood :::* Collinwood foyer :::* Collinwood drawing room Items * Burke Devlin's pen Miscellaneous * Restaurant * Smoking * Waiter Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Story developed by Art Wallace. * "DS 42" and "DS: 42" serve as shortcuts to this page. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Opening still: Collinwood exterior, tower room side. Day. * Closing still: Collinwood drawing room. * This episode was recorded on August 9th, 1967. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Sam Evans are the first characters seen in this episode. * This is the first appearance of James Blair, who is an investment banker and a business associate of Burke Devlin. He appears next in episode 89. * This is the second appearance of the Bangor Pine Hotel, and the first appearance of the hotel's restaurant. It appeared last in episode 27. * This is the first appearance of Burke Devlin's pen. * Actress Alexandra Moltke provides the opening voiceover for this episode only. Her character, Victoria Winters, does not make an appearance. Allusions * Reference is made to Paul Stoddard in this episode. Paul Stoddard is Elizabeth Collins Stoddard's ex-husband, and the father of Carolyn Stoddard. He went missing some eighteen years ago. Apparently Paul commissioned Sam Evans to paint his portrait, but Sam never got past the initial sketches. * Repeated references are made about Bill Malloy in this episode. Sam Evans recently had a drunken conversation with Malloy in which he stated that he was the only one coming between Roger Collins and a prison sentence. * Bill Malloy will go missing shortly after the events of this episode. The mystery behind what happens to him also ties into the filigree pen that Burke gives to Carolyn in this episode. Continuity * There are a lot of historical elements established in these early episodes that conflict with information supplied in later episodes. For instance, this episode states that Collinwood was erected 130 years ago. In fact, it was built in 1795, which is 171 years ago. Bloopers * During the opening scene with Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Sam Evans, the boom microphone can be heard banging on the top of the set. Quotes * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: Oh, did you see Mister Malloy? * Joe Haskell: No. He hasn't been near the plant all day. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: That's odd. Oh, Joe, Sam Evans is in there. Would you go in and talk to him? Please close the doors. I'll see if I can get hold of Mister Malloy. * Joe Haskell: Sure. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: There's a drink in there if you want it. * Joe Haskell: Oh. Don't even suggest it. .... * Joe Haskell: Do you want me to go after him, bring him back? * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: No. The worst part of a secret, Joe, is not being able to tell anyone. Sam Evans will come back of his own accord when he can no longer stand keeping it to himself. See also External Links *